Justice Rising Book 1: Savior
by starcrossedbutterfly
Summary: Justice Ride is here to save the world, the job her mother died trying to finish. Submit your own OCs!
1. 1st Things First: Picks

_**Dearest Readers: I have decided on the characters to use in my story. These are their profiles. If you have submitted a character I have not selected, I may have them be used in a group of villans (if its OK with you) Otherwise, I'm sorry, but I had to make a choice. And a few of them seem perfect for that role since I didn't pick them (like Koden and Icarus and April).They are really cool, and I could make them turn good later if you like. Oh, and please send me villan profiles. Thanks… Bye **_

_**One more thing. Can I give them nicknames? Pretty please?**_

**Name: Justice Ride**

Age: 12

Gender: Female

DNA combination: 98% human, 2% avian

Powers: Super flying speed, 6th sense, breathes underwater

Apperance:

~eyes: Black

~hair: Light Brown

~skin: Pale

~scars: long jagged across arm from experiment

~mutations: wings

Outfits:

Everyday: Ripped up jeans, floral tee, trenchcoat.

Formal: Black dress with pink cherry blossoms, gold neclace.

Swimwear: Red and white striped bikini

Bio: Justice was rescued prematurely from her mom's body. She was raised by whitecoats, and told she had to finish her mother's job. She was never told what her mom's job was.

Known Family: Maximum Ride, Mother

Lab from: Institute

Personality: Very protective, guarded, and closed off. Quiet also.

Wings: Grey at top fading to black

Romance?: Yes, ?

Killable?: No

Skills: Good fighter, runs fast, good hearing.

Likes: Reading, swimming, building websites, eating, leading.

Dislikes: Pink, erasers, whitecoats, phobias, loud people.

Weakness: Fire, bugs

Other:

Second in command

:)

**Name: Zero**

Age: (3-15) 11

Gender: male

DNA: 3% snowy owl, 97% human

Powers:

Appearance: (use list or link)

~eyes: light green eyes

~hair: short white blonde

~skin: pale

~scars: his scars are not very noticeable

~height: 5'3

~mutations: wings

Wings: 10feet, white with pale grey speckles

Outfits:

~everyday: solid coloured shirts and jeans and black shoes

~formal: bowtie, dress shirt and black pants

~swimwear: green and blue swim trunks

Bio: he was 'raised' in the laboratory and never really interacted with other experiments. He would have had a mother and father. He has a small french accent and he can mimic all accents after he hears them.

Known family: he would have had a mother and father.

Lab from: laboratory

Personality: inventor, motivator, improviser, quick-witted, flexible, sometimes he can be polite, competitive, and intellectual. Can be egotistical, arrogant, selfish, deceptive, manipulative, cunning, and suspicious.

Romance?: no he would be too young… i think

Killable?: no

Skills: he's good at aiming at things, stealing things, running and climbing.

Likes: (5) food, pranks/ inventing things, cars, vanilla milk shakes (food) and water

Dislikes: (5) erasers, public places, he hates roaches, high heights and solitary enclosed spaces

Weakness: he's socially awkward even with the flock at first; he does not do well around people.

Other: He becomes friends with Justice after a while. They are always competing. He was never flying higher than the buildings inside so when he has to fly really high, he does not like it to the point of being afraid. (which Justice calls him a coward)

**Name: Finley**

Nickname: Finn

Age: (3-15): 12

Gender: female

DNA combination: (percent Human and percent ?) 98% human, 2% monkey(has a tail)

Powers: (up to 3): she can grab things with her tail, is really good at climbing things(really fast)

Apperance: (use list or link)

~eyes: golden brown

~hair: black

~skin: light tan

~scars: a scar on her neck where her voice box would be

~mutations: monkey tail

Outfits:

Everyday: a navy blue dress and little gray boots

Formal: a satin-ish sunny yellow dress, the same gray boots

Swimwear: a floral printed 2 piece

Bio: (3 sentences minimum): Finn was raised in a lab called 'Lab 1'. An experiment was performed on her that caused her voicebox to have to be taken out. She can no longer speak.

Known Family: her mother, Marianna- relocated to another place

Lab from: (institute, school, made up lab): Lab 1

Personality: short-tempered, smiles when she's happy, likes to draw and color, super nosy, is really cranky in the morning, can be a real handful

Wings: (color, wingspan...) Monkey tail color is black.

Romance?: (yes/no, with whom): Yes- Maybe...Koden...?

Killable?: (just in case): if needed I guess...I hope you don't kill her...T.T

Skills: (non-supernatural): she can draw pretty good

Likes: (5): blue, drawing, being with people, butterflies, skittles

Dislikes: (5): carrots, rain/thunderstorms, jelly, being alone, knives

Weakness: She gets antsy if she has to sit still for too long

Other: the correct term for Finn's condition is mute. She can hear you, she just can't say anything back. She has a special notepad she writes what she wants to say on.

:)

**Name: Nevaeh (Heaven backwards)**

Age: 4

Gender: a little girl

DNA combination: 1% Snow leopard, 99% human

Powers: She can understand felines.

Appearance:

~eyes: Dark blue, but are starting to turn yellow as she gets older.

~hair: Very light blonde, thin (from all of the chemicals in her body, kinda like Chemo), and has never been cut. So you can imagine how long it is.

~skin: Pale, with a slightly pink undertone

~scars: Just some scars from needles sticking her in the arms.

~mutations: Faint leopard markings across her shoulders, down along her spine, and a few along her hairline. She also has wicked sharp teeth and nails.

Outfits:

Everyday: Old, ripped up jean shorts, and a plain white tee shirt.

Formal: A dress which she is forced to wear.

Swimwear: A one-piece, yellow swimsuit.

Bio: Nevaeh was born and raised in the lab, and it was all she had ever known. That, and having her blood taken almost everyday, plus a giant dose of shots. She (of course) hated it there, and once almost died while trying to escape, which was almost a month ago.

Known Family: Her 'mother', who carried her and gave birth to her in the lab. She's not her real mother though. Nevaeh was a donation to the lab.

Lab from: ITEX

Personality: Nevaeh is a very big tomboy. She loves getting her hands dirty, and absolutely hates acting like a girl. She thinks she was made to be a boy, but "God made a mistake." She's tough, barely cries, and is stubborn as heck. But through all of this, she's a really good kid, and cares about her new friends. Nevaeh stands up for the innocent, and will fight to the death if it's necessary.

Wings: N/A

Romance?: She's 4... So no. Not yet lol.

Killable?: I'd rather she not be.

Skills: Fighting (verbally), being strong, making people feel better, being cute

Likes: Cats, playing in mud puddles, feeling loved, putting down bad people, really big thunderstorms

Dislikes: Scientists, needles, caterpillars, being picked on because she's little, being treated like she's not a big kid.

Weakness: She can't read because she's dyslexic, and she has a very short temper.

Other: She's the little kid of the group, so she'd be in like Angel's position. The baby.

:)

**NAME: Clayton**

AGE: (3-15) 14

GENDER: male

DNA: 3% eagle, .5% feline, 96.5% human

POWERS: Super Strength

APPERANCE: (use list or link)

~Eyes: slanted light blueish-grey and cat-like eyes

~Hair: short shaggy, dirty blonde

~Skin: pale

~Scars: just some random scars

~Height: 6'0

~mutations: wings

WINGS: 14feet, dark brown wings

OUTFITS:

~Everyday: almost any coloured shirts and blue straight leg jeans with black combat boots.

~Formal: loose tie, dress shirt, black pants

~Swimwear: black swim trunks, with a white strip on the side

BIO: He grew up in the ITEX lab and doesn't know about his family. He meets Justice because they have been in the same room at ITEX for 3 months to the present. Him and Justice devised a plan to breakout. He nicknames Justice, Ice (which he call her when want to tease her).

KNOWN FAMILY: He has a mother, a father and 2 older sisters that thought he died at birth.

LAB FROM: ITEX

PERSONALITY: Dependable, ambitious, calm, born leader, patient, hardworking, steady, modest, logical, tenacious. Can be stubborn, very hot-tempered, narrow-minded, demanding.

ROMANCE?: Yes -Grace

KILLABLE?: NO please!

SKILLS: He's very strong even for a bird kid, so he's a good fighter.

LIKES: (5) Sun, cats, climbing trees, flock tag, food

DISLIKES: (5) dogs/ Erasers, water, conflict in the flock,

WEAKNESS: His temper can get the better of him so he sometimes will just have to take a walk or something. He cares deeply for the Flock and would take a bullet for them.

OTHER: Leader? He sees Justice as a little sister.

**Name: Tristan**

Age: 15

Gender: Male

DNA combination: 97% human, 2% hawk, 1% feline

Powers: Any lie he tells, the person he is telling it to will have no choice to than to believe it.

*I know this is Amberlee's, could I change hers to the ability to create illusions? She's an illusionist. Can create any illusion, anything at all, but she doesn't have full control over it, so sometimes she can conjure disturbing images without meaning to.

Apperance: (use list or link)

~eyes: A wide set, deep moss-green.

~hair: Dark brown, wavy, messily windswept.

~skin: Lightly tanned.

~scars: A few, here and there, especially one on his neck to his shoulder from experimentations.

~mutations: Wings. He is also, due to his feline DNA, quite graceful.

Outfits:

Everyday: Tends to stick to nice blue jeans, high tops and button ups. E.g. Blue jeans, black high tops, a white t-shirt with an open-button up on top.

Formal: Quite neat and put together: black dress pants, yet another crisp, white button-up and a black jacket with a bright, colourful, loose tie.

Swimwear: Boardshorts with rude slogans on them.

Bio: (3 sentences minimum) Tristan was two when he was stolen from a stroller in a park, taken to the Institute and experimented upon. He has always wanted to find out who his parents were, but no files were shown as it is presumed his mom went somewhere, leaving the stroller, and intended on coming back. Specifics on who she was were never discovered.

Known Family: None.

Lab from: The Institute.

Personality: Tristan is a loud, quick-witted guy who is always on the hunt for something fun. Unlike Amberlee - who is selfless and is proud of it - Tristan acts arrogant and can't help but put in funny yet egotistical comments about how great he is, but he really isn't truly like that. He's quick-witted and clever, and never loses his cool with no temper to speak of.

Wings: (color, wingspan...) 7 ft, wide and dark brown with a few blacker feathers here and there

Romance?: Yes, with Amberlee.

Killable?: (just in case) No

Skills: (non-supernatural)

Sports

Engineering

Electricity (e.g. hotwiring a car)

Running

Dancing (with a partner)

Fighting

Likes:

Having fun

Flirting

Sports

Achieving something

Dislikes:

Death

Being hurt

Ignorance

Stupidity

Weakness:

Gets too attached to people

Lets heart rule decisions

Other: Hmm... he'd be a cross between second-in-command, weapons and engineering/electrician - he's an excellent hacker, can hotwire a car, fix a broken gun, etc.


	2. Prolouge

**Hello Readers! Here is the summary again: **Summary: Experiment 930-i72, also known as Justice Ride, was born and raised at ITEX Lab 1083, the institute. She was a genetic experiment, born with wings. At the age of 12, she had never been anyplace else, and had only met one experiment alike herself, her best friend, Night. A year before she escaped, he was terminated. She only knew three things about her parents that they too were experiments, her mom's name, Maximum Ride Martinez Batchelder, and they were killed fighting ITEX.

Max was pregnant with Justice when killed, and the baby was saved. Jeb tried to escape with his newborn granddaughter, but failed and was also killed. 12 years later, Justice escapes from the lab, and meets a few other escapees from ITEX. They then work together to finish the job Maximum started. Save the world.

**I am here to inform you that **

**A) I deleted the chapters up to 3 because it's against fanfiction rules to have an OC contest in the story. So just use the profiles there, delete the names, and PM me your villains (who's group name is the Swarm). **

**B) Today I have started on the actual story. This is the prologue, and if you don't like it, lump it. (My parents say that all the time. Anyone know what it means?) Thank you all.**

**C) This is the hierarchy of the Team (yes I changed the name):**

**Leader: Clayton**

**2****nd****: Justice**

**Electrical/Weapons: Tristan**

**Inventor: Zero**

**Friend to All: Finn**

**Baby: Nevaeh**

**Prologue:**

_Run. All she could do was run. There was no escape. The Erasers were on her heels. She was finally getting out of the Institute. But first and foremost, she had to get rid of the Erasers. After running for a long while, she finally spun around to face them. These were the same people- no, not people, monsters that had brought her to her tormentors, the whitecoats, for all these years. The same who brought her best friend, Night, all those years ago, to his death. She would face them, and she would destroy them. And so she did. She kicked all of their butts (to say it nicely.)_

_Once she defeated about half of the pack of Erasers, she took off, using her wings to fly her out through the sewers of the Big Apple. Finally, she found a ladder to get her out. Tucking in her wings, she bravely climbed the ladder, into the world she had only ever heard about. It was intensely bright, but not from fluorescent lighting, but the sun._

_She blinked rapidly, and replaced the manhole cover. She then walked out of the alleyway she was in, and reached into her pocket, where she stored one of the worker's wallets. They were just a secretary; sadly, she couldn't get revenge on a Whitecoat by stealing their wallet. She grinned wryly, and walked out onto the streets of New York City._


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry I took so long… Sup from my school friends. Iz all of you good? Right, time for the story, but first, a disclaimer, and me kidnapping Night from dead-land.**

**Night: Why am I here? Didn't I die? Whaaatttt?**

**Mal (ME): Yeah, but now you are with me!**

**Night: !**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Quite sadly, I don't own Max Ride, but I do own Justice! YES! HAH! In yo face Jus!**

**Listening to: AVPS- Harry Freaking Potter**

I woke up in a beautiful, fancy room. How did I get here? Oh yeah. I finally escaped from that evil Institute. And I used that lady's credit card to get a hotel room. I was still in New York City though, and I needed to get out if I didn't want to be re-captured. I rolled out of the big, comfy bed, and blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

After taking a shower, I went downstairs for a complimentary breakfast. I took around four times as much as everyone else and even went back for thirds. I had been malnourished all of my life, and I really needed to make up for it.

Once I was finished eating, I ran up to my room, grabbed the wallet, and checked out of the hotel. I was feeling a bit restless, so I ran to the place called Central Park, and climbed a tree. Once at the top, I saw names engraved in a branch. They read 'Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel Ride.' Huh. One of those was my mom's name. Max Ride, or rather, Maximum Ride. I had a strange feeling that this was the same woman.

I had heard so many stories about my mom. She was a fighter, a girl who was as close as can be to taking down ITEX. But then, I was conceived, and she felt that she had to protect me more than her own life. The so called Invincible, Indestructible Maximum Ride died for a baby. She was only 17, and had her whole life ahead of her. It was horrible when ITEX killed her.

I also had heard stories about my grandfather. He was a saint in my eyes. He had saved Maximum and her 'flock' from another ITEX lab, the School, and although he had left them, he always did his best to protect them. I also had an Uncle, who was an Eraser. But he was long dead; it had been almost 15 years, when he was a seven year old. Although from my experience with Erasers, he couldn't have looked his age. My aunt, whom I heard was named Ella, was pure human, but I had never met her, and probably never would.

While I was reminiscing, a park ranger had come up to the tree, and was staring at me. It was a middle aged woman, and she seemed to be annoyed and confused. "You look familiar… But that was years ago. No one has been up in this tree since. I wonder…" She had started rambling. Great. I climbed higher in the tree, and got to the top. Once there, I hopped through three trees, into a huge oak. I took flight, and smiled.

**End of the chapter! I know its short, but at least I finally updated right? Right**

**Reading This= ****҉3҉**

**Thinking That Those Symbols Were Cool= 3/Review**

**If I get Lots of reviews, I will be inspired to write more!**


End file.
